12 Historias
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: 1. Angelina J. 2. Hestia C. 3. George Weasley 4. Lavender simplemente era incapaz de soportar que pasaran por encima de ella, y nadie, ni siquiera su novio Ronald se libraba de las concecuencias. Para el reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Sonríe Para Mí

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Jota Ka y la WB, la trama es producto de mis deseos de entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos a ustedes. La única paga que recibo por esto son sus review's ^^

Este fanfic participa en el Reto Anual: "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. El reto consiste en escribir un fanfic de 12 capítulos protagonizado cada capítulo por uno de los 12 personajes que te fueron asignados y agregando una de las 12 palabras obligatorias.

**PERSONAJE:** Angelina Johnson **PALABRA:** Cesta

**N° de Palabras: **1835

**Summary: **_1\. Angelina Johnson había perdido mucho a lo largo de su vida, llegó a la conclusión de que nada puede prepararte para enfrentar la falta de un ser querido; pero si sus malas experiencias podían ayudar a que George volviera a sonreír, se lanzaría al abismo sin miramientos._

_Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

**1\. SONRÍE PARA MÍ**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le costaba acostumbrarse a la claridad que inundaba el lugar; pues además de la brillante luz, todo era blanco: el techo, la pared, las sábanas que la arropaban y hasta la bata que llevaba. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba e intentó sentarse.

—Quieta, no te levantes. —Con aquella conocida voz aparecieron un par de enormes manos, que haciendo presión sobre sus hombros lograron que se acostara nuevamente.

Entonces se permitió alzar la mirada para saber quién era aquel que le impedía el movimiento, y su corazón se partió en el mismo instante que lo reconoció. Era George Weasley. Su George. Y nunca lo había visto tan mal. Aunque su cabello no estuviera desordenado ni su ropa descuidada, quien tenía delante no era más que una pobre alma infeliz, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran un abismo sin fondo de lo que alguna vez habían sido dos estanques azules y brillantes. Era tan sólo una sombra del chico que conocía.

Sintió su vista nublarse mientras lo observaba y llegó al punto que tuvo que girar el rostro para no seguir viéndolo. Ella no era una chica llorona ni mucho menos dramática, pero ver aquel recipiente sin vida alguna que ahora era el pelirrojo era realmente doloroso.

—No, por favor, no llores. —Por el rabillo del ojo vio a George sentarse en una silla junto a su camilla y cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Su voz sonó rota al seguir hablando. —No soportaría una lágrima más.

Al escucharlo, ella limpió la única lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus cuencas y sintió dolor en el acto. Dolor físico. Se tanteó la cara y el cuello, encontrando rasguños y sintiendo dolor en lo que seguramente eran hematomas. Recién caía en la cuenta de por qué del motivo por el cual estaba en esa camilla: la batalla.

Lo último que había ocurrido para ella era un misterio; sin embargo, recordaba haber luchado por Hogwarts, por sus compañeros, por ella. Recordaba a los heridos y las pérdidas, recordaba el cuerpo inerte de Fred… y las lágrimas y llanto de toda su familia, particularmente las de su gemelo.

Recordaba el momento en que todo terminó y cómo aquel engendro del mal llamado Voldemort yacía sin vida en el piso como un vil trapo sucio.

También recordaba el cobarde escape que efectuaron los "fieles" seguidores del maldito y cómo el hechizo de uno de los encapuchados en fuga se dirigió hacia ella, dejándola inconsciente y llevándola hacia ese punto.

—¿Hace cuánto? —George pasó las manos de su rostro a su cabello antes de mirarla, sus ojos igual de vacíos que antes. —¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

George se aclaró la garganta.

—Ésta es una ala agrandada mágicamente de San Mungo... habían demasiados heridos. —Arrugó la frente, su expresión siendo una mezcla de tristeza y rencor por el culpable de tantas muertes y dolor. —Llevas aquí 3 días.

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Un mortífago te atacó mientras intentaba huir . Irónicamente, justo por eso lo atraparon. —George le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amarga. —Los medimagos insistieron en que al ser en la cabeza tardarías en recuperar la consciencia, pero que lo harías. Pronto podrás irte de aquí.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo has pasado aquí?

—Todas las horas de visita desde que te ingresaron. —El chico no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor le diera color a su rostro.

—No tenías por qué George. —Lo, miró fijamente y un inmenso cariño impregnó su voz.

—Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero estar aquí, contigo, que con mi… familia. —Su tono de su voz , disminuyó mientras hablaba hasta llegar a un débil susurro. —No soporto que siempre que me vean, vean también lo que han perdido.

El pelirrojo miraba al suelo, pero igual Angelina pudo notar los esfuerzos que hacía por no derrumbarse justo ahí. Además le sorprendió el nivel de confianza que tenía en ella, el que aún fueran los amigos cercanos que eran en el colegio. Ella era importante para él y él lo era para ella, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

Se sentó de pronto y apartó las sábanas blancas, él intentó evitar nuevamente que lo hiciera y, sin embargo, cuando se puso en pie, ya la tenía encima abrazándolo. Estaba de puntillas envolviendo con los brazos su cuello, que fuese mucho más baja que él no le impediría seguir.

George tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco pasó a apretar a la morena con fuerza entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron en silencio, ella transmitiéndole fuerzas y él intentado utilizar esa fuerza para luchar contra su dolor, contra su pérdida. En poco tiempo Angelina escuchó los sollozos y sintió las cálidas lágrimas mojando su cuello, así que comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Perdí a mi padre a los 12 años, antes de comenzar mi segundo año, pero aún recuerdo lo orgulloso que estuvo al recibir en casa a su pequeña leona. —Aunque el tono de la chica era bajo, George no se perdió ninguna palabra. Ahora era ella quien derramaba lágrimas en el cuello del pelirrojo. —Perdí a mi madre unas semanas antes de la batalla, un mortífago… pero aún recuerdo cada picnic, cada cena de bienvenida y cada partido de Quidditch en el que estuvimos juntos los tres.

«—Todos hemos sufrido pérdidas, grandes pérdidas y todas dolorosas. No vamos a superarlo completamente, pero aprenderemos a vivir con ello. Viviremos y seremos felices, porque eso querrían ellos que hiciéramos.»

Siguieron allí, abrazados, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y las respiraciones se normalizaron, sólo sintiendo el apoyo del calor del otro. Se separaron poco a poco, hasta terminar con las frentes como única unión.

—Gracias

—No hay de qué grandulón.

* * *

—Siempre me gustaron tus trenzas, ¿seguro que nunca te lo dije? —Era increíble ver como el mismo chico que hacía tan solo un momento parecía un objeto sin vida, ahora le dedicaba unas cuantas sonrisitas.

—Segura. Es que en esos tiempos tenías tu atención en otras cosas y hacías comentarios más… indiscretos. —Angelina también se permitió sonreír, ignorando el leve dolor de cabeza y la molestia en las articulaciones. —Pero hay algo en específico que también me recuerda al colegio. —Tomó un par de trenzas y comenzó a jugar con ellas entre sus dedos mientras miraba al pulcro y blanco techo de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó mientras recordaba.

—¿Y qué será ese recuerdo? —George acercó inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia la cama de la morena, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien y esa especie de escape de la realidad lo tranquilizaba de manera particular.

—Tú debes recordarlo. —Angelina giró el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos, su sonrisa aumentando. —Estábamos en quinto año y en esa ocasión teníamos un partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. ¿Recuerdas cómo acabó el partido?

—Sí, lo recuerdo: Contigo en el enfermería. —Un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral del pelirrojo mientras Angelina estallaba en carcajadas. —Te cayó un rayo Angie, no es divertido.

—En ese entonces para ti sí lo era. —Ahora sonreía con ternura y se encontraba tan cerca de George que aprovechó para acariciar su mejilla. —Recuerdo que al despertar estabas ahí conmigo, justo como ahora. Y aunque hasta el último de mis cabellos me molestaba, estuviste ahí para hacerme reír.

—Yo no era el único allí. —Y era cierto, allí también estaba Fred. Angelina sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara el corazón al ver el cambio en la expresión de George, esa era una herida que iba a doler por un largo tiempo, si es que alguna vez dejaba de doler. El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo por recobrarse. —Pero la cosa se puso buena cuando llegó tu madre con esas 2 enormes **cestas**.

A la pelinegra se le escapó una risita, recordaba bien cómo había entrado su madre en la enfermería, ni siquiera podían ver su cara tapada por las **cestas**. Una de ellas estaba repleta de grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, pasteles, y el azúcar necesario para que todo Gryffindor terminara en un coma diabético. La segunda **Cesta** estaba llena de deliciosa comida casera, traída para que el equipo completo comiera algo luego de haber velado por Angelina, y vaya que lo disfrutaron -todos excepto Madame Pomfrey, a quien no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que usaran su enfermería como restaurante-. Ese día había terminado demasiado bien para el equipo de Gryffindor y en la actualidad era un lindo recuerdo.

—No sabes cuánto la extraño —unas grandes sonrisas se instalaron en sus rostros al rememorar aquel día, y ésta no desapareció del rostro de Angelina al continuar—, pero sé perfectamente que ella preferiría que yo sonriera recordándola, que nunca olvidara todos los momentos felices que me dio.

A esas alturas sólo se miraban el uno al otro en silencio. Un cómodo silencio. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en sus pérdidas y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo recordaban cada una de las sonrisas que les dedicaron o provocaron aquellas personas que ya no los acompañaban. Los buenos momentos, los malos y, sobre todo, el amor que recibieron de sus seres queridos.

Y así hicieron un pacto mudo. Uno que establecía que por más doloroso que resultara la falta de esas personas amadas, les harían una última promesa: vivirían cada uno de sus días recordando que ellos hubieran querido que fueran felices.

No ignoraban que sentirían el enorme vacío de la pérdida, de la ausencia. No negarían la posibilidad de que el dolor lograra quebrarlos, pero de eso iba el pacto: de que cuando el límite estuviera acercándose contarían el uno con el otro. Se apoyarían y saldrían adelante.

Eso era justo lo que se prometían: que saldrían adelante.

No iba a ser fácil, un largo camino cubierto de espinas los esperaba, y pero se abrirían camino juntos a través de ellas.

Demasiado pronto llegó la hora de despedirse y a regañadientes el pelirrojo caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye George! —La morena le llamó cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta. —Si quieres alejarte del drama, recuerda que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Lo tendré presente. —George le sonrió una última vez. Que esa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos era algo en lo que trabajarían con el tiempo.

—Adiós George.

—Hasta pronto Angelina.

Esa noche, George dejó San Mungo consciente de que lo que le esperaba no eran rosas y chocolate. Sabía perfectamente que no olvidaría jamás que la otra mitad de su ser ya no le acompañaba y, sin embargo, ahora también sabía que no estaba solo y que no volvería a estarlo.

Angelina Johnson se permitió descansar un poco más, con la certeza de que al día siguiente George Weasley estaría allí con ella, le darían el alta y ese sería sólo el comienzo de su historia juntos.

Serían el apoyo del otro. Porque ella lo tenía a él y él la tenía a ella.

* * *

29/04/2014

Dedicado especialmente a todo el que haya perdido a un ser querido.

Abuelita, que me cuidas desde el Cielo: Te Amo.

* * *

**Leído, revisado, autorizado y beteado por Nany Hatake C.**


	2. Siempre Juntas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sus personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a Jota Ká, la trama es el resultado de mis deseos de entretenerme y entretenerlos.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Espero que lo disfruten... Les sugiero que acompañen la lectura con **Bring me to life - Evanescence **creanme, le da un toque diferente a la lectura.

**Personaje: **Hestia Carrow

**Palabra Clave: **Anagrama

**N° de Palabras: **792

**Summary: **_Hestia y Flora Carrow no eran solos gemelas, eran brujas gemelas. Tenía una conexión tan única como difícil de describir, y estarían juntas en las buenas y en las malas. _

* * *

**2\. Siempre Juntas**

* * *

Se removía en la cama de doseles, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el pelo castaño pegándose en su frente. Las sábanas se habían vuelto un amasijo mientras ella seguía moviendo su cuerpo con violencia.

Veía macabras escenas: muerte, destrucción, tristeza. A sus 16 años estaba teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Apretaba en sus puños la sábana de seda color verde esmeralda, mientras visualizaba la imagen más cruel que había visto nunca: sus padres convertidos en muñecos sin vida y a tamaño real, muñecos ensangrentados vistiendo los más delicados y elegantes trajes y túnicas, con las manos unidas en un gesto que únicamente lucía bizarro y con sendas sonrisas crueles en sus rostros. Cadáveres sonrientes y con dos agujeros negros en vez de ojos.

Si aquello la perturbaba ya de por sí, la escena lo hacía aún más. Era la mansión donde había crecido, reducida a escombros y pequeñas hogueras en aquella pesada noche que su sueño representaba para ella.

Hestia chillaba, se desgarraba la garganta a gritos tanto en el sueño como en su cama del colegio; sus lágrimas empaparon las almohadas y sus ropas de cama. Y el llanto se acrecentó al entrar un nuevo personaje a la terrible escena: Flora Carrow.

Su gemela iba ataviada con un bellísimo vestido color burdeos y con unos perfectamente ordenados bucles en su pelo castaño, y sin embargo -al igual que con sus padres- no había señales de sus bellos ojos avellanas. Era otra muñeca muerta que se acercaba diciendo su nombre como si cantara una tierna nana.

Aterrada a más no poder observó como en las escasas paredes que aún quedaban en pie había unas palabras que cambiaban de lugar y se transformaban una y otra vez. Era una especie de **Anagrama**, que al principio era su nombre y luego se transformaba en el de sus padres y el de su hermana.

—Hestia… Hestia —No podía ignorar la voz de sus padres y su hermana, que más que decir su nombre al unísono lo cantaban. Se le heló la sangre en la venas.

Los tres se acercaban a ella, que únicamente iba vestida con un mugroso camisón que en algún momento había sido blanco. Hestia estaba completamente sucia, combinando con el lugar destruido donde se encontraba. Las letras en las paredes tomaron un color rojo sangre y aumentaron su tamaño.

—Hestia… Hestia —Esta vez la voz que la llamaba se escuchaba diferente, más firme e insistente—… Vamos Hestia, despierta.

* * *

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, Hestia despertó.

La habitación se encontraba en tinieblas, aunque de todos modos podía ver a la persona que la había despertado. Flora se encontraba sentada a su lado con un gesto de preocupación típico de una madre. Se lanzó desesperada sobre su hermana y en medio del abrazo lloró, lloró lo que pudieron haber sido unos cuantos minutos o un par de horas.

—Fue horrible Flora. Ma-mamá, papá… t-tú… Todos eran— Respiraba y hablaba con dificultad—… Todos estaban…

—Shhh —Flora le acariciaba los húmedos cabellos y le espalda mientras que dejaba que su hermana se desahogara —Lo sé Hestia, lo sé.

Lo sabía.

—Todo fue un sueño Hestia, todo está bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos logró que se tranquilizara y que se acostara de nuevo. Se acomodó a su lado, y allí, abrazadas, volvieron a dormir.

Sabía por lo que pasaba su hermana. Hace no más de una semana ella había tenido el mismo sueño, y Hestia había hecho justo lo que Flora hacía en ese momento.

Ellas tenían un gran vínculo. No eran solo gemelas, eran brujas gemelas. Sus magias estaban conectadas, sus sentimientos estaban conectados, ellas lo estaban. Si una estaba triste, la otra sentía la necesidad de hacerla sonreír. Si una de ellas estaba asustada, indudablemente la otra le ofrecía un cálido abrazo. Eran las dos mitades de una misma persona. Eran Hestia y Flora Carrow.

Antes de dormir, Flora imaginó las palabras exactas que le diría su hermana a la mañana siguiente, algo como:

"—Soy Hestia, como la diosa del hogar que otorga el fuego que da calidez y vida a los hogares. Tú hermana mayor. Y soy yo quien necesita consolación, que patético."

En ese caso se limitaría a sonreír, darle un beso en la mejilla e irse a su propia habitación.

No se equivocó. Justo como lo imaginó, ocurrió, y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se prepararon para un día más de clases en Hogwarts, juntas. Adivinando cada uno de los movimientos de la otra. Siendo una la sombra de su gemela y la compañera más fiel.

Así de simples y a la vez complicadas eran las tranquilas y calladas hermanas Carrow.

Siempre juntas, siempre apoyándose.

A veces eran tan predecibles.

* * *

12/05/2014

* * *

**Leído y autorizado por Almendroide.**


	3. Con Canela Por favor

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Jota Ká y la WB, la trama es producto de mis deseos de entretenerme e intentar entretenerlo a ustedes. La única paga que recibo por esto son sus review's ^^

_ Un fic algo más alegre para que no vayan a pensar que soy una amargada :)_

* * *

**Personaje: **George Weasley

**Palabra Obligatoria: **Canela

**N° de Palabras: **816

**Summary: **Fred y George Weasley siempre han sido unos niños muy activos, sin embargo en tardes especialmente frías o hay nada que prefieran mas que un delicioso chocolate caliente, con canela por favor.

* * *

**Con Canela Por Favor**

* * *

Los hermanos Weasley eran bastante peculiares. Desde el mayor, Bill, con su atracción a las maldiciones antiguas; hasta la menor, Ginny, con su gran talento para la magia -y claro, su habilidad realizando el mocomurciélagos-. Y sin embargo, no podías buscar la definición de peculiar en un diccionario sin encontrar una foto de Fred y George Weasley debajo, es que al parecer era cosa de familia.

Su madre por ejemplo, la encantadora Molly Weasley, era una cocinera compulsiva. Debía hacer desde el primordial desayuno, pasando por el importantísimo almuerzo - además de los bocadillos y la merienda de la tarde-, y por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de las cenas. Y no obstante de su eterna labor de preparar un sinfín de comidas, tenía la misión de sobrealimentar a los comensales haciéndoles repetir las porciones prácticamente obligados. Sus pretextos para ese fin iban desde un "Estás muy delgado/delgada", hasta el típico chantaje emocional de "No valoran lo que hago por ustedes" o "¿Es que no te gustó?"

Y como buena madre siempre se salía con la suya. Y sus 7 hijos no es que se quejaran demasiado. En especial los gemelos, quienes sobre todas las cosas adoraban las tardes frías, únicamente para disfrutar del chocolate caliente marca registrada Molly Weasley. Con ellos dos todas eran relativamente parecidas.

Y esa fría tarde, sentado frente a las puertas de la madriguera observando la nieve caer, George Weasley recordaba sus momentos favoritos.

_Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados inmóviles sobre el frío suelo cubierto de nieve. Idénticos ceños fruncidos en sus frentes e igual pose de brazos cruzados los hacían parecen dos estatuas pelirrojas bastante frustradas. Y lo estaban._

—_¡Tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo! — Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie y haciendo que su frase pareciera un grito de guerra._

—_Ya lo hemos hecho… 29 veces — suspiró George un poco menos entusiasmado — Quizá sólo debamos entrar y tomar algo caliente._

—_No no no no no —A la tierna edad de 10 años, Fred no era alguien que gustara de dejar nada sin terminar— Los muggles dicen que la 30 es la vencida, una más… una más. _

_De repente el joven Fred puso una expresión de súplica que dejó a la vista sus dientes delanteros y George se fijó en los que le faltaban, los incisivos, justo los que le faltaban a él. Y como no podía dejar de apoyar a su reflejo, ni siquiera en el mudar de los dientes, decidió intentarlo una última vez._

_Pero, ¿intentar qué? Sencillo: Formar un muñeco de nieve. La idea la habían sacado de una extraña caja que había llevado su padre hace días, mostraba imágenes y sonidos y se llamaba celetisión… o algo así. Habían visto imágenes de unos muggles haciendo un muñeco de nieve y se habían decidido a hacer el mejor._

_Los 29 anteriores intentos-con sus múltiples cabezas, ojos o miembros fuera de lugar- no evitarían que lograran hacer el mejor de los muñecos, los usarían de guía y harían que todas esas horas bajo la nieve valieran la pena._

El George de sexto año sentado ante la madriguera sonrió, y es que sí que lo habían logrado. Recordaba que habían sacado energías de una ranas de chocolate y luego de un rato de trabajo habían hecho representaciones a tamaño real -No pregunten cómo- de sus padres y hermanos (y hasta un par de gnomos) frente a las puertas de La Madriguera. Que conste que también recordaba el resfriado que les siguió a su gran hazaña. _Los buenos tiempos. _George sonrió aún más.

La puerta de madera de La Madriguera crujió detrás de él, no se volteó porque sabía quién era. Segundos después su hermano gemelo estuvo sentado en exactamente su misma posición, junto a él.

—¿En qué piensas, Feorge?

—¿Tú qué crees, Gred?

—¿Muñecos de nieve?

George miró atentamente a su hermano, no tenía idea de por qué aún le sorprendía aquella extraña conexión mental. Fred sólo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos.

La puerta volvió a crujir tras ellos, y esta vez ambos giraron hacia ella. Molly Weasley, cruzada de brazos y ceja alzada, los miraba a ambos con malos ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí los dos? No, pero sí de seguro están buscando pillar un resfriada para entrar tarde al colegio o usarlo de excusa para que no los culpen de ninguna travesura — En medio del preocupado-reproche ambos ocuparon la más inocente y angelical expresión que puede tener una persona, ablandando el corazón de su madre, quien sólo acertó a suspirar derrotada-. Está bien, ¿quieren que les prepare un chocolate caliente?

—_**Con canela, por favor.**_

A Molly se le escapó una sonrisa mientras los gemelos pasaban junto a ella para entrar a la casa: siempre era así. Al menos desde que ellos aprendieron a decirlo, luego de cualquiera travesura invernal, cuando les ofrecía chocolate nunca olvidaban decir.

Con _**canela, **_por favor.

* * *

05/07/2014

* * *

**Leído, beteado y autorizado por Bubbles of Colours.**


	4. Todo Por Ti

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenario y hechizos pertencen a Jota Ká, mi papel aquí únicamente es indignarme con el cannon y cambiar algunas cosillas.

* * *

**Personaje:** Lavender Brown

**Palabra Obligatoria:** Travesura

**N° de Palabras:** 879

**Summary:** Lavender Brown simplemente era incapaz de soportar que pasaran por encima de ella, y nadie, ni siquiera su novio Ronald se libraba de las consecuencias.

* * *

**Todo Por Ti**

* * *

Lavender Brown estaba dotada de muchas habilidades: era valiente, lista, astuta, comunicativa, sociable y sabía perfectamente que quería para la vida, sin embargo le faltaba la paciencia necesaria para soportar los desplantes. Es cierto que era un chica enamorada, pero también que no por ello debía dejar que absolutamente nadie le pasara por encima, ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, su novio.

Y pasarle por encima era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, porque un novio respetuoso no llega una hora tarde a un encuentro -maldita sea, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado quince minutos de retraso-.Y cuando aparece un novio serio no está acompañado de sus amiguitas (También iba con chicos, pero a efectos prácticos eso no importaba), y sobre todo no aparecía mirando embelesado a una de ellas. Conclusión: era hora de intervenir.

Mientras veía al pelirrojo acercarse por el pasillo, se apoyó en la pared junto a la Dama Gorda, estaba ansiosa pero no había razón para que él lo supiera. Aunque igual con lo despistado que era el chico no es que le preocupara demasiado. Suspiró y puso su mejor cara de chica molesta cuando él alzó su vista hacia ella.

Al principio lucía desconcertado por verla allí, como si fuera un familiar lejano de esos que únicamente veías en navidad, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Abrió y cerró la boca buscando que decir para no meterse en un lío.

—¿Acaso teníamos…?

—Sí, Ronald... —Le cortó Lavender haciendo que el chico se pusiera derecho de la impresión, que lo llamara Ronald no era una buen augurio. Sonó seca al continuar. — Hace 63 valiosos minutos.

—Lo siento, es que perdí la noción del tiempo. —Ahora se pasaba las manos por el cabello rojo de manera nerviosa.

—Descuida cariño —¿Era su imaginación o el ´cariño´ había sonado un poco frío antes de que pasara a hablar con sus amigos?— ¿Puedo robarles a mi Ro-Ro por un rato?... Gracias.

Lavender tomó a Ron del brazo e hizo que le siguiera sin esperar respuesta del grupo, aunque pudo ver una mirada furiosa de parte de Hermione y un suspiro cansado de parte de Harry, claro, antes de que éste se dedicara enteramente a babear por Ginny Weasley.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo del séptimo piso, y sin nadie de testigo soltó al pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar en círculos sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Oye, ¿Estás enojada? Porque pareces enojada —Ron hablaba en voz baja, cual cachorro siendo regañado. Lavender detuvo su caminar y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Ron, no estoy molesta. —El pelirrojo suspiró con alivio para luego tensarse con lo siguiente que la rubia dijo.— Pero tenemos que hablar.

¿Que cómo iba a abordar este tema? Pues no tenía idea, pero lo que sí sabía es que al final de la conversación se saldría con la suya, y al fin y al cabo todo era por el bien del pelirrojo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —El chico se ponía pálido mientras ella continuaba en silencio. A Lavender no le gustaba particularmente la manipulación emocional, pero era lo que serviría ahora.

Lavender se puso de espaldas, su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, el no parpadear hizo que empezaran a brillar por las lágrimas; por último se giró hacía Ron respirando superficialmente, al verla así se acercó hacia ella afligido y la abrazó.

—Dime una cosa Ron—Gimoteó lastimeramente la rubia. Él asentía frenéticamente, así que continuó.—¿Tú… tú me quieres?

—Pues... sí, te quiero, no sé por qué preguntas —Un chico no podía lucir más confundido de lo que lo hacía él.

—Pregunto...—Dijo la rubia más firmemente y mirándolo a los ojos, contestó en sollozos.— Porque no creo que lo hagas, si me quisieras no pasarías de mi como de un conocido cualquiera. —Se separó violentamente de él y se tapó la cara con la manos sollozando con más fuera— Ni te olvidarías de mi como has hecho tanto últimamente.

—Eso no es cierto Lav-Lav —Ron tenía la esperanza de que el apodo la calmara en parte. —Fue sólo esta vez, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Lo que pasa una vez, puede pasar dos veces y tres y cuatro—La rubia seguía sollozando mientras hablaba, ahora con la cara descubierta, los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas cayendo de ellos; sonaba dolida al contestar— ¿Qué me garantiza que no volverá a ocurrir?

—Bien, te lo prometo —El pelirrojo se acercó, limpió sus lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar—Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, no olvidaré nuestros planes y no pasaré de ti.

—¿Hablas en serio?—Susurró ella dejando que la abrazara.

—Muy en serio.

—¿No me dejarás? —Ahora sus palabras eran amortiguadas por la túnica del pelirrojo.

—No te dejaré, lo prometo.

En este punto Lavender correspondió el abrazo y se dejó mimar, había ganado esta batalla y se prepararía para la guerra. Esto sólo había sido una pequeña travesura en comparación con lo que planeaba, se ganaría a Ron Weasley haría que se quedara con ella. Después de todo no lo hacía sólo por razones egoístas, realmente lo hacía por él: sabía que si tuviera algo con Hermione Granger no duraría demasiado y prefería evitarle el mal trago.

Ella lo quería, él la querría, y todo serían felices. Punto.

* * *

**Nota:** No quiero que confundan mis intenciones al esteriotipar el tipo de chica que es lavender, pero me han nominado reina del drama y supongo que es cierto ya que yo misma he hecho escenitas similares xD Que bello es el amor.

**Pd:** No siento especial afecto ni por Lavender ni por Ronald, pero ambos tienen mis respeto. En lo personal mi problema con Ron es que soy dramionera y por tanto apoyo el comentario de J.K. afirmando que el matrimonio Ron/Hermione no hubiera funcionado :/


End file.
